Return to Hell
by Artemisea
Summary: Remokr leads a fairly happy life ten years after being freed from The Masters torture.Until she is forced back into enemy territory following her sisters capture by a ghost of the past.


"Ahess has been declared missing in action. She failed to report in at the check point after her first month under cover on Nar Shaddaa. Reports speculate that a well funded Imperial put out a bounty on her after she was spotted near the justicar district." The lieutenant steps aside to show a holo of a local map, showing a image of a burned down warehouse in the lower levels. "The last image we have of is her running into this warehouse, heavily armed, followed by three bounty hunters. The feed cuts out before we can confirm what happened. There were no remains found in the aftermath. We assume she's been captured. I am terribly sorry about your sister miss Krent, until we receive demands from her captors, or find a body, we have to declare her MIA."

A young woman sit in the briefing room. Her long chocolate brown hair tied neatly back, her grey blue eyes wet from holding back the tears. she takes a deep breath. Looking up to the uniformed man, she quietly says with an Alderaanian accent, "Is there any information about the one who set the bounty?" Looking sympathetically to the woman, he replies "Just that its one of the Imperials she stole information on and sold to the Republic in exchange for her citizenship when she escaped the Imperial half of Alderaan. The names have been blacked out, only those who work directly with that case are allowed to know the names listed. There are some very powerful Imperials on that list. I can't imagine they would have been very happy that she hurt their interest so deeply."

The woman stands, nodding to the man before quickly walking out of the room. As soon as she clears the building, she breaks down, tears running down her cheeks, following the lines of her many scars. Her comm rings. Quickly she wipes her face and answers. "Brother, I've just finished with the lieutenant. He gave me the same story. I know they have more information than that." The man on the holo responds. " I know Remmy, but I can't find anything on my end. I've put out word with my contacts but their not talking. Whoever set the bounty is big enough for the gangs and cartel to stay well away from. I- I don't know how to tell the kids..." He swigs from his flask as Remokr interrupts. "Kal, Don't tell the kids anything. I'll look into it. Don't let anyone know I've dropped out of Medical. Tell no one I'm leaving Alderaan. If they know they'll try and stop me." He looks into the cam. "Remmy... Do you think you could really sneak into the Empire, find where she is, if she's still alive, and bring her back?" She smiles softly. "There have been no demands, yes. But there is no body. You know the imps, they will flaunt their victims once they get what they want. She hasn't broken yet. I'm going to do all I can to bring Ahess home. Please, look after Sam and Sparrow. I'll contact you when I can. Until then, its radio black out. Take care Brother." Before he can reply, she hangs up the call. Promptly smashing the communicator under heel. She quickly looks around before disappearing into the crowd.

Several days pass. Remokr steps off the ship onto the promenade on Nar shaddaa. She looks over the others from the ship, nodding to the captain. She puts her hood up and vanishes into the lower levels.

The charred remains of the warehouse still smolder from the intense fires the week before. Remokr slowly sifts through the heap. "What are you looking for?" A small twi'lek girl stands on a damaged crate. Wielding a republic trooper blade. "Child, where did you get that blade? Did you find that here?" The girl sneers. "Whats it to you? She gave it to me, its mine now." Remokr takes out a ration bar and waves it, getting the little ones attention. "Hungry? I'll give you this if you tell me where the woman who gave you the knife went." She hesitates. "I.. The hunters took her away." Remmy tosses the bar to her. The girl scrambles to catch it, eagerly unwrapping it and chews away. Between mouthfuls she mutters out, "She fought really well, but they took her to the port after they knocked her out. I was in the warehouse trying to steal some stuff to sell, she gave me the blade and told me to run. Then she burned the whole place down!" Remmy smirks. "Sounds like her. Here, have another." She tosses another ration bar. "Take care little one." With that, she heads toward the port.

The port is abuzz with all the merchants sending and receiving their goods. Remokr walks slowly along the outer edge of the crowds, listening, sensing. In the two years she had been away from the Light of Alderaan, Remokr had developed her force abilities. She could faintly sense emotion, maybe move something if she focused all her attention on it. But the damage left by The Masters mental block was still effecting her. She could feel her wounds as if they were fresh, but now only scars remained from that torture from nearly ten years before.

As she walked by a weapons dealer, she could feel his nervousness. She watched him for some time. He paced, wiped sweat from his brow every few minutes. Eyes darting back and forth, though never settling on anyone. That is until a tall figure in mandalolorian armor approached. The man was clearly a bounty hunter, the various repairs to his suit, the weapons, the way he scouted all around him. He gestured to the man, they both went into a nearby bar. She slowly followed.

The interior of the bar is what you would expect for a poor black market watering hole to be like. Filled with drunks, thugs and dark characters. Remokr blended in with her many scars, leather clothes and long cloak. She walks to the bar and orders a drink. Keeping her head low as she listens in on the conversation of the men she followed in. "Look, I don't want any trouble guy. Normally I would be pissed about my warehouse getting destroyed, but since it was her... Like I said I don't want no trouble. I'm fine to say nothin' if she's not after me." The hunter replies, his voice mechanical. "She sent me with this." He hands the man a data chip. "My boss feels that she should cover any damages to your business, as well as a little incentive for your continued silence on the matter. Understand?" The merchant stares dumbfounded at the chip. "Y-you're serious?! Of course! Like that trooper burning my building never happened! You got it!" Remokr raises her head at this, before returning to her drink.

The hunter stands, nodding to the man, "You know what happens to those who disobey the boss. Keep your mouth shut, and you'll have nothing to worry about." Still in shock, the merchant nods, looking to the chip in his hands. Remokr lowers her hood, following the hunter to the other side of the bar. He removes his helmet, setting it on the bar top and orders a drink. She approaches, just as she reaches him, she smiles, running her hand along the back of his neck. "Well hello there. Madolarians come here often?" She looks up to him. One long scar down the left side of his face slightly distorts his smirk. "Well, you're diffrent. Buy you a drink?" Remokr blushes sightly before letting her hand glide down his arm. "Sure thing. Whats your name?" She puts her hand near her mouth, lightly petting over her lower lip with her finger. Eyes watching the mans every move. "I don't give out my name. Part of the business." Remmy smiles, "Even better-" she scoots a little closer to him. "- I like the dark any mysterious thing."

Several hours pass. Remokr leads the man by the hand, glancing back and shyly smiling at him. He stumbles after her, intoxicated from the many drinks she offered him over the evening. After going through a maze of hallways and stairs she opens a door to a small room. A single large bed, windows looking down at the port, and a holo playing an image of a dancing twi'lek are all that the room had to it, along with a small wash room to the side. She turns to the man, eyes darker than before. He grins, "Oh so this is where we were going! I like this plan." He pulls her in close, kissing her firmly, the stubble from his chin scratching her skin. The smell of whiskey heavy on the man and the taste of it from his intruding tongue into her mouth was enough to make her gag. But she kept her composure and let him continue as she lead him to the bed. He clumsily pulled at her clothes, she playfully smacked his hands away. "Oh you fuckin' tease!" She shoves him onto the bed. He laughs and removes his upper armor and shirt. He was truly something to look at. Dozens of tattoos and scars adorned his well toned body. Remokr couldn't help but be excited. Who said she couldn't enjoy herself before going to work? She sways her body as she slowly strips her clothing for him. He is forced to unzip his pants as the pressing erection was starting to become too much for him. He stands as she gets down to her undershirt. "Let me." He takes a much more serious tone, she nods. He grabs the bottom of the shirt and slowly lifts it. His breath catches only slightly when he gazes at her topless form. Aside from her being almost entirely covered in scars, she was in amazing shape. Her firm c cup breasts almost perfectly symmetrical, her flat belly, and long chocolate brown hair falling freely to her lower back. Some lose strands flowing over her shoulders and over her front.

The hunter stands in awe, hands lightly grazing over her skin. Eventually both cup her breasts as he clinches his jaw. She moans slightly, leaning forward, quietly asking for more. Looking up at the man, she lowers her hands and slowly pushes his pants down, Freeing his erect member. It was proportionate to the man, which made him quite appealing to the eye. She couldn't help but become excited, feeling the heat and moisture between her thighs, the quickened breath, accelerated heart rate. He turns her and slowly lowers her to the bed. Kissing her neck and biting on occasion, he ventures downward. Eventually pulling at her pants. He looks into her eyes, she lifts her hips as he removes her pants. They both take a moment to look at one another before he brings himself back above her. Using his knee he spreads her thighs apart, lining himself up with her. She wraps her long legs around him, and taking a handful of his hair, nods to him with a smile. He smiles back, placing one hand next to her head, and the other gently running along the side of her face. Slowly he pushes forward, causing both to moan with pleasure. She brings her hips up to meet his, taking a sharp breath he pushes forward as much as he can, holding it there for a moment for her to adjust to his size.

He grins, taking his free hand and squeezing it around her throat as he slowly pumps back and forth. She smirks, still bringing her hips up to meet his. He chuckles as he builds up speed and forces himself inside her harder. She digs her nails into his back and claws him with one hand, pulling sharply at his hair with the other. Growling, he takes his other hand and slaps her across the face. Wincing for only a moment, she smiles and pulls him in deeper with her legs. "Oh fuck yes! I love it when women like it rough!" He sits up, pulling her by her throat with one hand, placing the other on her hip. He sits upright, lightening his grip on her neck enough for her to breathe again. He thrusts upward, gravity and his hand clenching on her hip force her almost painfully back onto him as he continues. She tightens her thighs for leverage so she rides with him, moaning from the deep penetration. She wraps one arm around the back of his neck to hold herself upright, the other cutting his chest with her nails, light trickle of blood flowing down. He snarls and keeps going. Smiling between grunts and moans. She can't help herself, she licks the trace amounts of blood from her fingertips. He looks to her for a moment, "Wow, Misea does that too!"

Remokr freezes. All pleasure and passion from the heat of the moment now gone. He looks to her. "What? Whats wrong?" She lays her hand on his shoulder, her sharpened nail starting to break skin as she digs in. "What name did you say? Did you really say Misea?" As she speaks, items in the room shutter. "I- I er-" She looks up, peering straight into his eyes. "Yea, Misea..." he swallows hard. "How do you know her? How do you know that woman?" He tries to shift away, but Remokr tightens her legs, and with a twisting motion, swings the both of them around, he lay on his back and she rides atop. "Don't worry dark, I just know of her through a mutual contact." She smiles darkly, beginning to sway forward and backward on him. He shrugs off the awkward moment and begins to enjoy himself again. Raising his hands e feels her body, hands eventually resting on her hips. She grabs his wrists, slowly placing them above him. She keeps the pace the whole time. Using her limited force ability, she retrieves his cuffs, and restrains him to the headboard. "Oh you want control now do you?" He smiles and bucks his hips. She speeds up, silently watching the man writhe with pleasure under her. His breath shortens, groans becoming close together as he nears his climax. Pulling at the cuffs to no avail he kicks his legs in an attempt to gain leverage and finish off. "Oh fuck! Yes!" As he starts to climax she dismounts, tying off a small strip of cloth to the base of his throbbing cock. He cries out, "The fuck are you doing?! Take that off! You have no idea how much this hurts!" She looks down at the man, and begins to laugh, "Oh tall dark and handsome, I'm counting on it. I have some questions for you. I can bring you great pleasure, or great pain. If you answer honestly you have nothing to worry about."

He tries pulling free of the cuffs, and fails. Remokr brings her bag from the wash room, retrieving more restraints. He continues to try escape as she straps each leg down in turn. Satisfied with her work, she sits next to him. His face reddened from the pain slowly building. "Now, where to start?" He spits at her, "Fuck you! Fucking bitch, I'll kill you!" She giggles. "You are hardly in a position to speak to me like that." She playfully smacks his cheek. "The trooper recovered from the warehouse, where is she?" He growls, "She's already been turned in, why are you still after the bounty?" Remokr frowns. "Thats not what I asked." She lets her fingertips graze the overly sensitive skin on his bound cock. He whimpers. "I ain't going to talk, whatever you do, boss will do worse." She glares down at him, squeezing him as hard as she can. He screams out "FUCK! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY TOOK HER! I JUST TOOK HER FROM THE SHIP, THATS IT!" Remokr takes a thin length of rope and loops it around the base of his swollen and reddened member. "You still didn't give me a location," She ties the rope a few time around. "Try again." Tears start to fall from his eyes as he whimpers. "The boss has a lot of locations on Nar. Theres no telling where they took her! I only took her to the spice house! I swear!" Remokr tilts her head to the side. "How do you know Misea?" He manages to look up at her. "She's my boss, and the one who set the bounty. She had me deliver the woman after I-" Remokr stares down at him. "After you what?" The look of guilt across his face was enough for Remokr to understand what he meant. She wanted to hear him say it. Walking back up to the bed she binds the rest of his cock. "What did you WHAT?!" He cries out, "So what if I fucked her before handing her over?! Its just business!" Remokr climbs over him, lining herself up with him. He looks with terrified eyes. "No no no! Please don't!" She looks down, smiling wildly. "Its just business." She lowers herself, using his bound and swollen member to satisfy herself as he screams and flails under her. "STOP PLEASE!" He manages to beg between sobs. She only smirks as she continues. After some time she reaches her climax, his constant cries and screams fill the air. As she catches her breath, She dismounts. Taking her small blade from her bag, she approaches the bed again. "For Ahess, for my sister." A look of pure terror crosses his face as she grabs his hair with one hand, slicing his throat with the other. Becoming baptized in the blood of the hunter, she looks at his body, then to herself in the mirror. Whispering to herself "Theres no going back now."


End file.
